


3005

by orphan_account



Series: Kauai. [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Famous! Baekhyun, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Melodrama, Post-Break Up, References to Drugs, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, like soooooooooooooo many, loads of exo (ex) memeber cameos, okay so many cameos, red velvet cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s Baekhyun.Byun Baekhyun standing in front of him, not on the TV screen like hes used to seeing his ex-fiancé. It was his Byun Baekhyun who has chubby cheeks and a cheeky smile. All the air inside of him feels like it’s been punched out and Baekhyun looks the same; they both mirror that unprepared shocked face.Baekhyun looks a lot different; taller, broader shoulders and a sharper jawline. His eyes are the same, with that glint that always made Chanyeol curious about what he’s thinking about. He hasn’t changed and maybe that’s what really makes Chanyeols heart flutter despite everything.“Hi.”[Alternatively, ten years passes and things change. But what doesn’t change are these repressed feelings you’ve had hidden.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> wow, this has taken me little over a month to write whoa!!!!!!
> 
> first: i would like to thank childish gambio for the song title
> 
>  
> 
> second: this is a reposted with heavy editing done!!! it was pretty U and I was going to cut this into four/five chaps but i decided against it 
> 
>  
> 
> third: thank you to my best friend for helping me beta this and going through it properly, this was probably my toughest fic yet to write??? ive been bitching about this fic for literally weeks now so yeah thank you a lot you da best
> 
>  
> 
> fourth: this is going to be spilt into two parts! 
> 
>  
> 
> fifth (lastly): thank you to everyone who reads and supports my works! this fic is /obviously/ purely fictional however the places ive used are not. baekhyun and chanyeol where 18/19 so do the math lol also jongin is a year younger (along w sehun) but everyone else is around the same age as they are now! the tags on this make it seem v sad but it isnt honestly hope you all enjoy this and continue to support fanfic writers like myself! x
> 
>  
> 
> (kudos, comments and subs are appreciated)

**1**

“So, we should talk.”

It’s rare that Baekhyun comes to Junmyeons office these days.

His office is in the heart of the city on the middle floor between a handful of recording studios and despite it being _months_ since he’s stepped foot in here, it’s exactly how he remembers it; dark carpets with a huge oak desk between them. Rows and rows of books along the shelves and a handful of pictures with him and other clients.

It’s nice.

It’s homely.

Baekhyun remembers the days where he’d _way_ too anxious to even step foot into the office but those days had passed.

The look across Junmyeons face _definitely_ doesn’t say ‘homely’ _._ It’s face that hasn’t aged in the last ten years they’ve been together but when he does _this_ face – the face where his expression become stoic and he keeps touching his temple with his right hand – means that Baekhyun did something bad. _Really_ bad.

“About?” He cocks an eyebrow at his manager who seems to looking like he’s one twitch away from having a heart attack.

“About _this._ ” And there it is – an Ipad pushed in front of him and the pictures are of Baekhyun with cocaine in front of him and a dazed, happy expression across his face. “Care to explain?” that sentence – the _disappointment_ – sentence has only ever been used _once._ That was when Baekhyun was eighteen and got caught with cannabis on him going through airport security. Junmyeon had yelled at him during the car ride home and Baekhyun remembers feeling his gut twist with every word and tears pool in his eyes.

Baekhyun shrugs, exhaling deeply as he leans back against the chair. “I don’t know what to say, hyung. Nam Joohyuk was offering and -,”

“– do you realise what kind of situation _this_ put me in?” his voice is loud and it bounces off the coloured walls.  Baekhyun flinches because – _I’ve really fucked up._ “You know what, this isn’t even about me. This is about everyone in the _Goddamn_ company, Baekhyun.” Junmyeon doesn’t get angry. It’s a company fact that Junmyeon is a) the best agent and b) an extremely level-headed person.

Baekhyun remembers when Sehun got into that drunken car crash somewhere in Europe and Junmyeon was only vaguely annoyed as he had to fly out. He remembers how Suzy almost got pregnant and him only slightly raising his voice. “I have had so many sponsors on the phone, saying they want to pull out. Because of you – _always_ because of you.” there’s a beat of silence.

“I’m sorry.” Baekhyun says. He doesn’t exactly mean it though, he says it because it’s a reflex. Something he learnt along the way of being _this._ “But, you’re a good agent, hyung. I’ll know you’ll work you magic and get me out of this mess.” He beams up at Junmyeon who – if they were in some sort of anime – would have a grey cloud with rain pouring out over his head. “Come on, hyung! I do stupid shit all the time!” If looks could kill, Baekhyun thinks, wincing at the glare he’s getting, he’d be dead.

“That’s the thing, Baekhyun.” Junmyeon says, with a deep sigh. “You _always_ pull shit like this. You don’t even feel any remorse anymore, do you?” He doesn’t. Not at all. Remorse, just like his pride and his privacy, left him a long _long_ time ago.

“Hyung, you know me! I’m Byun Baekhyun; I’m the mood-maker, the party starter and Gods literal angel sent down to earth to bless everyone.” Junmyeon blinks at him from across the desk. More in astonishment mixed with resentment and anger than anything else. “It was a mistake, alright? A stupid mistake but we can get past this. How about I donate some money to charity, appear at some hospitals, and maybe even a press conference to show that I’m very much sober.”

“Baekhyun –,”

 “– once we’ve done that, all those sponsors will want us back and –,”

“– _Baekhyun_.” Junmyeon lets a long sigh with his fingers curling up into a ball then uncurling. “Not this time. I’ve been talking with Heechul -,” Baekhyun is suddenly a lot more alert than he was a second ago. He almost flies off his chair because - _why_ would Junmyeon talk with Heechul, the _head_ of the company, “– and he we both think that you should take some time to yourself.”

_Take some time to yourself._

“W-What do you mean? Are you firing me?”

“What? No! Look,” Junmyeon clasps his hands together and he looks a lot older in this position with his blazer pressed and eyes pressed on him. “Right now; everyone is out to get you. And those people are namely the press, so…take some time off. Consider this a year vacation –,”

“– hang on, you want me to take a year off because I did the tiniest amount of coke?” Baekhyun wants to laugh. And maybe cry. Probably both. “Hyung, it wasn’t even _my_ coke. It was Joohyuks! And he said there’d be no cameras, we even checked the girls.”

“Well, obviously you didn’t check hard enough.” Junmyeon mutters and leans on the desk with his hands clasped together and his lips pressed together for a second before he says: “I had to _beg_ for you not to be fired Baekhyun. If it was Heechul decision, you’d be straight out of the door.” He settles back on the chair. It’s a comfortable chair but right now, it feels prickly and hot against his skin. The air in the room is heavy and it hurts to breathe. “Consider this a warning, Baekhyun. You’re a good kid. The best in the business, but when you pull shit like this, it makes it hard for me to fight your corner.”

“Well,” Baekhyun breathes out slowly. “What do I do now?”

_‘Byun Baekhyun; supermodel, actor and singer was caught doing lines of cocaine in the back New York’s’ best club, EXODUS. Sources say…’_

Kyungsoo turns down the TV with a slight disbelief to his face. Chanyeol mirrors it because – that was…that _was_ Baekhyun? Small, tiny Baekhyun that reminded Chanyeol of all the stars; that had a personality as big as the moon and a laugh that could echo through the galaxy?

“Whoa.” It’s a usual sight to see them sitting in Kyungsoos’ living room with a few boxes of chicken and beer. It was usual for their coats to be dropped on the floor, their shoes tossed in the hallway and their socked feet rubbing against the carpet. They all sit on floor, it’s a tradition they’ve all had since college.

It _is_ unusual for Chanyeol to be thinking about Baekhyun on a Friday night since it’s been years since they’ve seen each other. And by years, Chanyeol means ten at the most. So a decade. A _fucking_ decade and he feels like he’s been hit with a nostalgia.

He hates thinking about it and them. So instead, Chanyeol takes a long swig of his beer and tries to repress those memories. “That’s Baekhyun, right?” Jongins voice startles them all. The kid is so quiet, Chanyeol forgets he lives here in the tiny apartment. “The one you dated?” Kyungsoo cringes at those words and so does Chanyeol.

 _It was more than just dating,_ he thinks crunching the can in his hand and letting it drop on the table.

“A long time ago, yeah.” Chanyeol says back quickly with his cheeks going a soft shade of red. It doesn’t feel like ten years, when Chanyeol really thinks about it. It feels like a blink of an eye they were having their first kiss in the back of Baekhyuns parents’ garden. “It doesn’t matter though.” He snatches some chicken of the table and takes a bite. Jongin blinks.

“But it _does_ matter, right hyung?” Jongin says, slowly, like the clogs in his brain were finally turning. “Baekhyun got caught doing _drugs_ and I read online that SM has given him time off meaning that he has nothing to do – no promotions, no filming, no _anything._ ” Jongin leans back into the armchair, looking slightly dazed but Chanyeol isn’t surprised. The kid is a lightweight at the best of times. “Do you think he’ll come back home?”

“Not a chance.” It’s Kyungsoos’ turn to speak. He says the words in a clipped tone with his eyes not leaving the T.V. He’s engrossed with each word the reporter says. When he does turn around, his eyes have that ‘dead-to-me’ kind of look Chanyeol has luckily only experienced once. “Baekhyun hated this town. He always said it was too small; there was nothing to do. And he left us behind, hasn’t been home in years. Do you think he’d really come back?” Chanyeol knows the answer to this.

 _Yes_.

 _Yes_ , he would.

Because he knows Baekhyun like he knows this town and he knows Baekhyun like he knows Jongin and Chanyeol and he knows Baekhyun like he knows himself. But maybe, he thinks wistfully, he could be wrong. Because if he knew Baekhyun so well, he’d probably would of known he was going to leave. At that thought, Chanyeol chugs down the rest of the beer.

“If he does, I don’t know what I’d do.” Jongin mumbles tiredly as he leans back against the handful of cushions placed around him haphazardly. “He was my hyung. But he never kept his promise about coming back if ever made it big.” They all go silent. But Chanyeol is thinking. He can’t help but wonder if LA was kind to him; if he liked the food; if he was lonely; if he missed them – namely him. “Would you forgive him, hyung? After everything?” Kyungsoo turns, only slightly, with his eyes filled with curiosity and his lips pressed into a straight line.

“No.” Chanyeol decides and settles against the couch. “I wouldn’t.”

Kyungsoo looks relived and gives a small smile with his thick lips. His tiny hand squeezes Chanyeols thigh in a way that supposed to be comforting but it doesn’t stop a feeling of dread blooming open in his chest.

 

 _Uncomfortable_.

That would be a good word to describe the trip back home.

It was an uncomfortable ride to JFK with the press pushing themselves at Baekhyun asking all _sorts_ of questions and it was even _more_ uncomfortable on the plane with the handful of fans sneaking pictures of him and even _worse_ as they rent out the sedan for the trip home.

Baekhyun pointedly goes out of his way ignores all of Junmyeons well-meaning but quite frankly _annoying_ texts and stares out of the window of the car instead and keeps his phone in flight mode.

“Excited?” Kris says with a small smile tugging the edge of his lips. Baekhyun does appreciate his bodyguards’ presence but just not right now. He’s being nice. _Too nice._

Baekhyun knows because the whole trip here, he hadn’t said a lot; he didn’t complain about how his Americano had too much coffee or too much ice when Kris gave it to him. He didn’t complain when the paparazzi had invaded his personal space with their huge camera and even bigger egos and he didn’t complain about the fans taking pictures of him either. “It’s been a while since you’ve come home, right?”

“Yeah.” Baekhyun mumbles. He really knows that the bodyguard means well. Kris offering to drive instead of Baekhyun. Kris paying for their food instead of Baekhyun. Kris letting Baekhyun chose what station to listen too. He doesn’t say anything though. Instead he lets out a small hum and watches how the sky turns into a soft pink with blue drowning it. “Sure. I guess.”

“Junmyeon-ssi had said you never really visited when you had time off. Always said you preferred the city.” Kris says.

“I guess it has been a while.” Baekhyun finally replies. By a while, he means almost a decade. But he doesn’t mention that of course. He doesn’t mention a lot of things like: how the town looks the same when he can see the old petrol station that hasn’t been used.

He doesn’t mention how the lights are the same when they pull into the main street; how that pizza place still looks greasy but probably still tastes _great_ after a night out.

 “This is your hometown. There are probably people waiting for you right?” Kris says, “You must be a little excited.” He doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t mention how quite a few people probably would be happier if they never got to see Baekhyuns face again.

“Maybe.”

He couldn’t stay in New York, that’s for sure.

Not with the amount of people that stand outside his house with cameras and microphones, wanting to ask him questions (like; _why did he do it? Does he regret it? Is it true he’s a drug addict_?) Not with the amount of people that glare at him whenever he went to see Junmyeon as he walked throughout the halls. _New York is good at making people_ , Junmyeon had said once to him, b _ut it even better at breaking them._ “It’s better than New York.” Kris hums in agreement. The air was fresher and he could _smell_ nature. He could even see the stars if he wanted to, something he never really did back in New York.

They sit in silence for the rest of way, with the radio on low playing some over-done pop ballad about heartbreak. Ironic, Baekhyun thinks, as they pull into the town and go past the _Parks,_ Chanyeols parents restaurant. Everywhere looks the same, he thinks. The houses haven’t been painted, the pavements still have the same crack and chips that Baekhyun remembers and the tiny plaza of shops still looks just as rustic and old as he remembers.

Nothing changed. A part of Baekhyun thought that he would be okay with that but he’s not. Because if the town hasn’t changed, that means that –

 “We’re here.” The car stops with a jolt and the house is… _big_. It’s big for a tiny town like this. It’s one of those fancy houses Baekhyun used to think about living in when he was younger, more naïve actually. Big pillars in the front; a black gate line with gold that opens with a button switch and huge bay windows.

“It’s okay.” Baekhyun slides out of the car easily, propping his sunglasses onto his face. Kris makes a beeline to the trunk. It feels good to be home. Well, not really _good_ but okay. He feels a bit more grounded.

 “Baekhyun?” he knows that voice. The voice is deep but innocent and it reminds him a lot of –

“Jongin?” It is Jongin. He actually suddenly feels nostalgic.

This wasn’t Jongin who was _so_ short, small and timid once upon a time ago. This wasn’t Jongin who used to cry into Baekhyuns shirt about not wanting to go to school.

 This _Jongin_ is… _tall_. With board shoulders, on a bike half the size of him who mirrors a face of shock, then realisation as he steps off and lets it drop to the pavement with a loud clanking sound. His hair changed; it used to be a dark brown but it was blond. It looked good on him.

“What – why are you here?” his words are sharp and it makes Kris move quickly from the boot to where Baekhyun stands in the road. He’s never felt out of place as he does right now; Jongin sporting a pair of shoes that looked like they’ve seen better days and a top he’s had since high school while Baekhyun is dressed head to toe in some designer he can’t pronounce the name off. “I thought you hated this place? Why the hell would you come back? Did New York finally spit you back out?”

Those words hurt. But what was Baekhyun expecting? A warm welcome? Far from it. (But in the back of his mind, he didn’t expect Jongin to be like this; angry and resentful. Maybe he hoped, stupidly, that people would maybe forgive him.)

“I grew up here.” Baekhyun says back, looking at Kris who seems to of got the message. “I have every right to be -,” Jongin moves like the Flash and Kris is holding him back. Kris is strong, the best bodyguard in the business, but he looks _weak_ as Jongin is trying to get out of Kris’ grip.

“What the _fuck_ do you mean you have every right to be here?!” He snarls and Baekhyun steps back, almost stumbling to the ground. “When you left – when you _decided_ that money was more important than your friends and your family; that right was _gone._ ” He thrashing around; fists clenched, face red and eyes narrowed. “You never gave a damn about any of us. About Chanyeol.”

“I had my reasons.” Baekhyun grits out. Jongin looks like he wants to launch himself out Baekhyun. Maybe break his nose or something like that. “You don’t know anything.”

“I know you hurt Chanyeol. I know you hurt everyone who cared about you.” Jongin finally frees himself out of Kris’ grip but he doesn’t move an inch. Instead, he sighs. “I know why you’re here and I want to give you some advice, _hyung._ ” Jongin eyes up Kris, who looks like he’s ready to launch himself into the ground at any minute. “Don’t keep promises you can’t keep and stay away from us.” He doesn’t spare either of them a glance as he grabs his bike and pedals past them fast. Kris’ grip loosens slightly at the sound of a chain rattling against metal.

“So,” Kris says after a few moments, watching how Baekhyun brushes himself down with tears starting to pool into his eyes. “You got some enemies here too, huh?” Baekhyun lets out a scoff. Yeah, he has. But, he thinks that people are always going to hate you, no matter what. And he thinks that maybe this is just the tip of the iceberg. That thing _are_ going to get worse. Or better maybe.

 

Morning in Pismo is beautiful.

Baekhyun could see the ocean from the room as he sits out on the balcony and he couldn’t help but awe at the sight of the sun coming up, pink mixing with the oranges and blues, like a painting that was half done. It felt surreal to be back.

Like this was all a dream. If it was a dream, Baekhyun would wake up and be in his pent house with Kris banging his fist against the door, telling him they have a schedule to keep up. Or maybe this was some weird prank and Junmyeon would come through the door with cameras and say, ‘ _you’ve been punk’d!’_ but Junmyeon is _far_ too uncool to even know what that even means, he thinks. He just about understands what a _meme_ is.

And if it was a dream, maybe Jongin would have been nicer and maybe he’d even given Baekhyun a hug. But maybe he’s pushing it now, dream Jongin would off still attempted to punch him in the nose.

“Hey,” a voice startles him. Turning, it’s Kris holding a tray of food, sliding through the door, crooked smile and all. “You’re up early.” Baekhyun offers him a tiny smile and scoots up on the balcony.

“Yeah.” He breathes out, “I couldn’t sleep.” Kris takes a seat on the floor and puts the tray between them. It’s been a while since he’s actually been alone with someone, when he’s had time to himself – enough to wake up at the crack of dawn and watch the sunrise, not be ushered into some car going somewhere in the city. It’s actually nice not to be rushed, Baekhyun thinks.

“When I went to see if you wanted take out last night, you were sleeping like a baby.” Stifling a laugh, Baekhyun lets his hands run down his thighs. He probably was, back in New York, he always found it hard to sleep. The city was loud and what was even louder was the defining silence in his apartment.

Pismo is home and he’s always slept better at home. “Any plans for today?”

“I don’t think so,” Baekhyun lifts some toast from the tray, “maybe I’ll answer one of Junmyeons calls and see my parents. I think they probably don’t want to see me, if I’m honest.” He explains with a small, self-deprecating laugh. “It’s been a while.” He adds the last part sadly, with his voice wavering.

 _Ten years,_ he thinks. _Ten years and I only came back once._

“I think they would. To see you, that is,” Kris says. “If I was gone for ages, I know my mom would be mad but she’d be happy to see me.” Kris nudges the tray closer to him, “If you want, I could look around and meet you back. You have my number, right? It be weird for me to come with you.” The whole thought about seeing his parents, past friends and a certain someone else was making him anxious.

Sending him a smile, Kris huffs out a laugh. “Come on. You can talk to me you know, about whatever it is.” Baekhyun sighs heavily. “If you don’t then -,”

“– no, I do.” He says quickly. “It’s just… _hard,_ I guess. I’ll keep it sweet and short; my ex-fiancée lives in this town.” Kris blinks a few times as his mouths drops wide open. If Baekhyun was feeling playful, he would off laughed. “We got engaged young and you know how it is, right? We had this whole life built for ourselves but then modelling came into play and, well – I think you get what I’m putting down here.” Baekhyuns heart feels heavy. Heavier than it felt when he left. He doesn’t think about Chanyeol but when he does, he’s hit with a tidal wave of feelings and emotions he can’t explain. He’s left feeling much emptier than he already was.

“You broke it off?” Kris says slowly. Baekhyun nods, ruefully. “Whoa. I – I didn’t know.”

A wet laugh escapes his lips, “no one was supposed to know. It was – it _is_ just something I don’t like talking about, I guess.” He says, “Junmyeon told me that I couldn’t have both; a fiancée and this career. He said that it’d be hard, I didn’t believe him at first.” Baekhyun lets out a noise between anger and sadness. It sounds like a whine; something he shouldn’t be doing. “Chanyeol told me we could make this work, he’d get a job save up enough money for a deposit for an apartment and we’d live together happily.” He pauses, watching how Kris face stays in that completely shocked mode. “I broke up with him a month later when I came home. It was…it was intense. We were at our engagement party and I just – I just told him, it was over. That it wouldn’t work out.”

“Oh shit.” Kris says, turning to face the sun. The sky looked more alive now, the colours were blending together aimlessly making a beautiful mess. “So that guy…”

“Jongin.” Baekhyun says. “He’s a good friend. He has an older brother called Kyungsoo, we all used to hang out back during high school before I left.” Before he broke every promise he ever made, but he doesn’t mention that to Kris at all. Instead, he lets his bare feet move against the wood beneath him. “He hasn’t forgiven me. No one has really. I don’t think I would either, if I’m honest.”

“Well, this is a good time as any build bridges, right?” Kris advises with soft expression but his words were serious. “We’re going to be here for a year – fifteen months at the most – and living somewhere like here but having no one will be hard.”

He’s right. Kris is really right. He can’t sit here for the next year or so wondering what it’d be like if he could make everything right, he should do something. “You’re right. I…I should do something nice, right?”

“Right!” Kris says and Baekhyun abruptly stands up. “You can do this!”

“I will make everything right, even if it kills me!” Kris lets out a loud _‘woo’_ that Baekhyun replies with a ‘ _yeah!’_ before high-fiving. Baekhyun could do this _easily._

 

Jongdae is whining.

It’s high pitched and goes straight to Chanyeols ears as he tries to clean the glasses. It wasn’t a good idea hiring Jongdae. Even though Jongdae is great, he prefers eyeing up the local girls and the flocks of tourist instead of actually doing his work. It’s unsurprising, Chanyeol thinks with a small smile. Jongdae has always worn his heart on his sleeve.

“She’s doing it _again_.” Jongdae, like a cat, spreads himself across the bar looking heavily dejected as his eyes wonder to Seulgi. “The love of my life – she keeps playing hard to get! Ignoring my calls and everything!” Chanyeol can’t but help snort. Seulgi was one in a _long_ line of girls who happened to be the ‘ _love of Kim Jongdaes life.’_

“Have you ever thought she’s not interested?” Jongdae whines even louder. Looking up from the other side of the restaurant, Seulgi glares at the both before wiping down the table with a slight huff and her cheeks flushing a soft red colour. She was _so_ transparent sometimes, it actually hurt. “Just stop doing – _this_ and actually, I don’t know, speak to her? Brooding types are only attractive in guys my height and play guitar. You can’t even play the flute.” Jongdae looks like he wants to say something else but the bells dings loudly and a gust of wind is let in. Jongins shift isn’t until later and everyone in this town _knows Park Chicken_ doesn’t open until one that only means -

 It’s Baekhyun.

Byun Baekhyun standing in front of him, not on the TV screen like hes used to seeing his ex-fiancé. It was _his_ Byun Baekhyun who has chubby cheeks and a cheeky smile. All the air inside of him feels like it’s been punched out and Baekhyun looks the same; they both mirror that unprepared shocked face.

Baekhyun looks a lot different; taller, broader shoulders and a sharper jawline. His eyes are the same, with that glint that always made Chanyeol curious about what he’s thinking about. He hasn’t changed and maybe that’s what really makes Chanyeols heart flutter despite everything.

“Hi.” Baekhyun shifts fully inside the shop and Jongdae has the same expression across his face but it quickly morphs into something rather hateful as he sits up with an glare covering his face. “I thought your parents would be here. You still work here?” Chanyeol shakes his head slowly and can feel his limbs getting heavier by the minute and his throat slowly starting to close up.

“No, they – I own this place now.” Baekhyun nods, eyeing up the restaurant. Chanyeol wants to scream. And cry. And he wants to break Baekhyuns stupid nose on his stupid _attractive_ face. He want to rip out each piece of blond hair from his head and tell him that he should be on his knees _begging_ for forgiveness.

“Ah. I see.” Baekhyun says slowly. “I came here because I – _we_ should talk.” Chanyeol swallows.  “In private.” Jongdae nudges Chanyeol back a bit, his eyes cut into slits and glaring at Baekhyun. He isn’t affected by it. If anything, Chanyeol gives a small, crooked smile to Jongdae because motioning to the door.

Pismo in the summer is beautiful.

The sun is out and there isn’t a cloud in the sky. He sometimes forget how brutal the summers can be, how his skin would be fair one day and tanned the next; how his heart would be fine one day and broken the next.

“This is weird right?” Baekhyun laughs lightly, rubbing the tip of his shoe against the pavement. “It’s been -,”

“– ten years.” Chanyeol answers sagely, nodding slowly. More-so in disbelief than anything. “In those ten years, you saw me maybe once?” Baekhyun visibly cringes at those words, “why are you here now?” He sighs out something like defeat or sadness with his fingers knotting themselves together and Chanyeol had forgotten that Baekhyun can be shy. He can be coy with soft smiles and cheeky glances.

“You know I missed you right?” Baekhyun swallows a forming lump in his throat. “I…I wish we didn’t end things how we did.”

“I thought you missed me when we were apart,” Chanyeol says, voice thick with emotion. “But you didn’t. Especially when those pretty models came into view and you forgot me. You saw me once and you broke up with me.” He wants to cry. Honest to God, he wants to break down and yell about how Baekhyun broke his heart on this sidewalk but…but Chanyeols’ better than this.

Baekhyun steps forward with his hand curling its way around his wrist with his eyes wide, “you know that I never wanted that, right? It – it wasn’t even _real!_ Yeol -,”

 “– You don’t get to call me that.” Jerking away, Chanyeol steps back with clenched fists and brimming tears in his eyes. “You don’t get to call me _Yeol_ or _Yeollie_ or anything because you fucking left me! You decided that modelling and all that was more important than your soon-to-be husband!” Baekhyuns mouth open like he wants to object, but he can’t. Because he knows that Chanyeol is right. “I honestly don’t know what hurts more; the fact that you still think I’m that naïve sixteen year old that could fall for whatever you say or the fact that you think coming back was actually a good idea?” He’s livid. His heart is _aching._ His mind is racing and Baekhyun stays silent with his eyes glassing over.

“I know.” Baekhyun says it and it’s nothing more than a soft whisper, taken away by the gust of wind. “I know.” Chanyeol doesn’t glance back when he walks into the restaurant, all he can hear is his heart pounding against his rib cage and the sound of his feet pulling him back into the restaurant. Seulgi bites her lip anxiously, standing with Jongdae by the door who looks like he wants to say something but can’t pin-point the words. In fact, Seulgi has the same expression.

“Before you both say anything,” Chanyeol says. “I’m fine. I just…I need a minute though.” He shifts behind the bar and into the tiny office he did a handful of summers ago. Sighing, he lets silent tears stream down his face.

 

“Hey!” Baekhyun doesn’t turn at the sound of footsteps coming after him. “I said,” Jongdae turns him – rather violently – at that and shoves him back. He’d probably fallen if it wasn’t for the fact he has great reflexes. “What the hell, Baekhyun?” He lets out a choked sob. Something he’s been holding in for a while. Chanyeol was always the best at cheering Baekhyun up, whenever he used to cry, Chanyeol take Baekhyuns tiny _tiny_ hands and hold them tight while pressing soft butterfly kisses over his face.

“I know I fucked up!” Baekhyun snaps back in between sobs, “Don’t you think I don’t know this? Fuck – I thought this would be a good idea, you know? Building fucking bridges, telling myself that it’d be easy but it fucking _isn’t_ and I don’t need you or anyone telling me how fucking badly I screwed up and how much I hurt him!” He doesn’t even realises he’s yelling, Jongdae goes from wide-eyed shock to something less hateful in his eyes and much more empathetic instead with all the tension from his shoulders fading and his fists unclenching in the process.

Maybe because Jongdae and Baekhyun were much more similar than not. “You’re a mess.” Yeah, Baekhyun is. It’s not even noon and he’s profusely sobbing already. This is Junmyeons fault. “Shit, Baekhyun. Come here.” And he’s being pulled into a hug. It’s been a while since he’s been hugged sincerely, and it actually makes him cry harder and press his head into the crook of his neck.

“You don’t hate me, right?” he mumbles against Jongdaes t-shirt and he can _feel_ Jongdae laugh and hold him closer.

“I was mad,” they pull away and Jongdae smiles softly, “but I think I’m over it. You want some tea? My apartment is over there.” Tea didn’t sound too bad.

 

Sometimes, in the midst of the night when he’s feeling all these feelings inside him come pouring out, Chanyeol would wish he could go back in time and fix everything that went wrong. Not everything, he supposes, just some things.

He’d stop himself from running into that tree when he was thirteen when his cousin came over; he’d also tell his past self that inhaling an _ungodly_ amount of candy-corn to try and beat Kyungsoo is, well, a _terrible_ idea because Kyungsoo has a bottomless pit called a stomach; and he’d stop himself from falling in love with Baekhyun.

Sometimes, in moments like these, he wishes he never met Baekhyun. Because if they never met, then Chanyeol would be able to sleep better at night, he wouldn’t have that _same_ reoccurring nightmare about being left at the airport and he’d be able to really, _really_ move on.

But sometimes, like now, he’d like to go back and maybe just hold Baekhyun once more. Kiss him a lot more, love him _harder._ Make sure that Baekhyun wouldn’t forget him. Maybe Chanyeol will tell Baekhyun how much he loves him sooner than later; maybe he’ll go back and watch his past-self fall in love and smile.

Groaning, he rolls over and presses his face into the pillow.

He should sleep.

 

“I can’t believe you _actually_ hung out with Byun Baekhyun.” Seulgi, as much as Chanyeol adores her, has no sense of realising when she’s speaking too loud – _which_ she’s doing right now. He can hear Jongdae sighing heavily, uttering something along the lines of ‘ _you didn’t see him, okay?’_ but he tries to tune it out. “And? How do you think Chanyeol felt with you running off to go talk to that complete asshole?” one of the chairs is slammed down and the sound echoes throughout the restaurant.

“Seulgi, please, you didn’t _see_ Baekhyun like I did -,”

“– I don’t want too. He’s an asshole who doesn’t care for anyone else -,”

 “– how can you just _say_ that -,” Chanyeol slams the office door shut. He doesn’t mean to actually slam it. His hand slips and he’s resting against the door, breathing heavily. Maybe because Baekhyun has always been misunderstood. He doesn’t know just _how_ long he’s standing against the door but its long enough for his phone to light up and vibrate on his desk.

 

**(unknown number) 10:55**

_im sorry_

It’s Baekhyun. It has to be Baekhyun.

**_(park Chanyeol) 10:55_ **

_Baek?_

It’s been a while since he used that pet name. If Chanyeol remembers correctly, he’d pull out when he could feel things getting tense between them. He’d utter the word ‘ _Baek’_ pulling Baekhyun close with his lips ghosting over Baekhyuns and his hand running down his –

**(unknown number) 10:56**

_Yeah._

_It’s Baekhyun._

He sucks in a breath.

**(unknown number) 10:57**

_can we speak? Later?_

Chanyeols office – his _tiny, tiny_ cream coloured office with family pictures and filing cabinets has never felt so _fucking_ small before.

**(park Chanyeol) 11:00**

_Okay._

**(unknown number)11:01**

_Meet by the dock @ 12?_

 

 

The dock in the lake hasn’t changed.

It’s coloured like the twilight sky and has more bumps and cracks than Chanyeol could count with both hands. It was also one of the places where Chanyeol realised how much he loved Baekhyun, between senior year studying and aimlessly riding around the forest, he remembers anxiously sitting in the same spot with his shoes and socks tossed onto the grass and his feet emerged into the lake, thinking about how Baekhyun had blindsided him with all these _feelings._

It feels the exact same, except Chanyeol is much older. And less naïve.

“I was right,” Chanyeol turns and Baekhyun shuffles out from the trees with a nervous smile across his face, “nothing’s changed.” Chanyeol turns around again and that nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach has intensified by a hundred percent. “Have you been waiting for long?”

Chanyeol shakes his head, “Not too long.” The dock creaks when Baekhyun walks down it. “Why did you want to talk? I thought we did all the talking yesterday.” Baekhyun settles away from him at a good distance with his feet tucked beneath him and wonder in his eyes at the way the sun shines down at the lake.

“You were right, I did chose modelling over you,” Baekhyun says with a sigh, “but modelling never held me close at night and told me I was perfect the way I was. Modelling never binged-watch terrible movies with me. I just…I never realised when I broke up with you, I broke up with my best friend.”

Baekhyun was never one to admit something like this. He was the type of guy to hold his heart close to his chest and only open it for a selected few and sometimes, like now, Chanyeol forgot that.

He forgot that Baekhyun had another side to him where he was vulnerable and soft. His heart begins to start beating heavily with each breath he takes. Chanyeol can’t look up or he might melt into a puddle of feelings.

Playing with his hands, Chanyeol side eyes him. “What’re you saying?” his heart is beating wildly. It won’t stop and it echoes in his ears.

“I’m saying I miss my best friend – well, best _friends._ ” Baekhyun gives a shaky laugh. “I saw Jongin and I was sure the kid was going to take me out. Not even my bodyguard could hold him back.” Chanyeol snorts, shaking his head. “I know Jongin doesn’t want anything to do with me,” Baekhyun suddenly adds quietly. “I’m not asking for another chance, Chanyeol. I’m…I’m asking for my best friend to by my side again.” 

“That’s…that’s it?” It felt slightly anti-climactic. Chanyeol doesn’t know what he expected coming here. “You just want us to be friends again? Nothing else?”

 _Did you expect the boy to confess again?_ He thinks to himself. _Yes._ Chanyeol is stupid. “I know I’m asking for much but…yeah.” Baekhyun is. Chanyeol knows, deep down, that this is what he’s wanted to for a long time. To be back with Baekhyun, to have him by his side. But he also knows that Baekhyun might not stay, that he might do another disappearing act.

“You are.” Chanyeol finally says, “I don’t…I don’t think we could be friends.” There’s a beat of silence where the only thing filling the tension thick air happens to be the sound of the water.

“I…” Baekhyun is looking at Chanyeol, “why?”

“Because I don’t want to be hurt again.” He says honestly. “It hurt when you left and I don’t think I could do that ever again.” They both sit in silence for a few moments. It’s embarrassing, Chanyeol thinks, that he’s admitting all of this. That he actually thought Baekhyun would confess as well. “I should go -,”

“– wait.” Baekhyuns hands had always been soft. They’re significantly smaller than Chanyeols; they’re dainty almost. Gripping onto his wrist, Baekhyun gives a pleading look to Chanyeol. “I’m…I’m sorry, you know?” Yeah, Chanyeol does know but that doesn’t make anything better. It doesn’t fix anything either. It still makes him wonder whether or not he could off gotten Baekhyun to stay.

 

A month passes and the weather doesn’t change.

June turns to July and the weather is unbearable; it’s worse than L.A. Baekhyun makes a point of going to the lake more often than not and stares at his phone before he sleeps because all he wants to do is text Chanyeol. Was it so bad that he asked for them to be friends again?

_“I don’t want to be hurt again.”_

Baekhyun wouldn’t hurt Chanyeol again, not like that. He can make this right, Baekhyun just needs _time._ He knows he could make Chanyeol happy again, he knows that the Chanyeol when they were kids had disappeared but this new one – with board shoulders, thick arms and a killer smile – he could start putting the pieces together and fix everything.

“You’re moping,” Jongdae says, pulling Baekhyun out of his self-deprecating thoughts. It’s not rare for Jongdae to swing by Baekhyuns’ place anymore. In fact, it was actually the highlight of his days. They’re both pressed up against each other on the balcony with their legs dangling through the slots as they stare at the beach. “It’s actually a bit embarrassing how Byun Baekhyun; model, singer and actor is moping over Park Chanyeol; diner owner.” He frowns at that. Chanyeol was too good for him. He was _too_ good for anyone.

“I just…never expected him to say no.” Baekhyun utters. “I really messed up, right?” Jongdae shrugs a little.

“I mean, you didn’t _not_ fuck up if that’s what you mean,” he says and Baekhyun lets out a whimper. “I think Chanyeol is confused himself, you know? I mean, it’s been what; ten years? That’s a decade and he never really got over you.”

Baekhyun fumbles with his fingers, “really?” Jongdae lets out a low humming noise. “Like, did he not date or…?” there’s a slight pause between them. Jongdae looks hesitant as he eyes up Baekhyun in the corner of his eye.

“Nope. No one has ever caught his eye like you did, Baekhyunnie. Even back in high school, Chanyeol was head over heels for you.” Baekhyun can feel something settle deep into his stomach. It gives him butterflies. “It wouldn’t surprise me if he still was, like, _super_ in love with you.” that makes Baekhyuns heart beat fast and his palms suddenly get all clammy. Does Chanyeol still feel like that now? Is that why they can’t be friends?

“What should I do?” Jongdae shrugs, with a sigh. How helpful. Weirdly, this reminds him of his old high school days; Jongdae was a year older but he always knew what to say.

“He’ll come around,” is what Jongdae comes up with, smiling at those words. “Because this is Chanyeol and if I’m honest, the guy has been in love with you since the word ‘go.’ You guys are meant to be, I just know it. And so does Chanyeol. He probably needs some space.” Right. Space. Baekhyun can do that, actually he’s been doing that for ten years. A few more days won’t hurt, right?

 

 

 

“How long have you and Baekhyun been speaking for?” it wasn’t a secret that Chanyeol and Baekhyun saw each other. But it wasn’t exactly something Chanyeol had planned on yelling out to the whole world. Kyungsoo doesn’t looked annoyed though, albeit his eyes are narrowed and his lips are pulled into a straight line. “Should I be concerned?”

“No.” He shuffles around in the tiny office and sits on the seat, kicking off his shoes in the process. “He just wanted to… talk.”

“Talk?” Kyungsoo repeats. “Like with words not like with you guys actually…” Chanyeol blushes at that assumption. He’s not _that_ easy, he thinks rather mortified. He isn’t twenty again. “What happened? Did he want to be friends?” Chanyeol thanks whoever is up there for making Kyungsoo so perceptive.

“We’re not friends.” Chanyeol says with a sigh, “we… I don’t know. I haven’t seen him in a month.” It’s been a long month, he thinks. A part of Chanyeol, the _un-rational_ part thinks about texting Baekhyun. About saying sorry, that he was just looking out for himself and that he’s missed having his best friend by his side. But he knows that nothing is permeant and Chanyeol can’t see himself as a temporary fixture in Baekhyuns busy _busy_ life. “It’s okay though, I have things to do and whatnot.”

“I think,” Kyungsoo clicks his tongue against his mouth, “you made a good choice. We both know what Baekhyuns’ like and the fact of the matter is, is that he’s selfish.” Chanyeol internally frowns at those words. He wants to say something like, ‘ _Baekhyun is good. You just don’t see it,’_ and ‘ _that’s rather biased coming from_ you.’ But he doesn’t. The worst feeling, Chanyeol _knows,_ is that sinking feeling when you fight with someone.

It’s like that with Kyungsoo but intensified, “maybe.” Chanyeol stares at the stack of papers before giving a rigid type of smile to Kyungsoo. “Is that all?”

“I was actually wondering if you’re going to come over,” Kyungsoo pushes out from his chair and wipes himself down. There’s a small smile playing on the corner of his lips and it looks coy. “I’ll make dinner. I think Jongin is at some dance thing with Taemin.”

“Okay.” Chanyeol can feel his chest tighten and he doesn’t know whether it’s in a good way or not. “Make spaghetti please!” he calls out when Kyungsoo leaves the office with a small smile tugging at his lips.

 

 

 

Baekhyun had to do a double take when he pushed the cart through the mart.

 Kris is too busy staring at some magazine to notice how Baekhyun stalks up the aisle towards the fruit and vegetable section where the blob in the cream and red sweater-vest was actually going. That _was_ Kyungsoo, right? Dark hair; thick lips; and big eyes? Only Kyungsoo would wear something as _unfashionable_ as a sweater-vest in the peak of summer and not look like he was sweating.

It’s a bad idea, Baekhyun thinks as he pushes his way to fruit and vegetable section. They both haven’t spoken in _years_ and Baekhyun never bothered to reach out. It’s funny that Baekhyun can still spot him from a mile away in his weird get-up (a hat and face mask.) Ten years pass, Baekhyun thinks, but Kyungsoo still really looks the same.

“K-Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun inwardly kicks himself at the stutter as he slowly tugs his mask down. Kyungsoo looks up and he doesn’t seemed to be fazed. But if he is, he’s got a _great_ poker face. “Um, hi, it’s been a -,”

“– don’t,” Kyungsoo cuts him off with a sharp glare, “try and sweet talk me like you did to Chanyeol and Jongdae.” If looks could kill, Baekhyun muses, his brains would be all _over_ the apples. “What do you want? I don’t remember us being on speaking terms.”

“I wanted to just say hi, I guess.” Baekhyun utters. Kyungsoo always was good at making people feel uncomfortable. He never really had to say anything, the death look on his face was enough to make anyone scared.

“You guess?” Kyungsoo muses with a crooked grin before letting his face turn stoic, “don’t guess and don’t talk to me again.” Baekhyun can’t help but slide in front of him, almost stumbling back because – _wow,_ when did Kyungsoo start working out?

“Hey, listen I know -,”

“– you don’t know _anything,_ ” Kyungsoo hisses out, “You’re selfish, Byun Baekhyun. You always have been and you always _will_ be. You want everything to go _your_ way and you won’t stop at anything to get it. Even when you were with Chanyeol, you never gave a _damn_ about him and now you’re suddenly acting as if _you’ve_ been wronged?” Kyungsoos cheeks go a soft red from the angry speech. “He deserves better! Much better!”

“Like who?” Baekhyun says, just as angry with his fists curling up by his side. “Who could make Chanyeol happy like I do?”

“ _Me_!” Kyungsoo practically yells, “I can and I have! And – and I _will_!” he’s heaving. Breathing in shallow breaths with his hands curled into a tight fist like he wants to knock Baekhyun out.

 “You…You and Chanyeol?” there’s a flush of rose pink over Kyungsoo’s face. Like maybe he never planned to expose them in the fruit section where an innocent woman had planted herself to watch the drama unfold. “What do you – but you guys are… _friends?_ We were all friends and – but I just… I don’t get it!”

“We haven’t dated but I know that I’m good for him.” Kyungsoo says lowly, they’re eyes not meeting. He suddenly looks bashful with the way his fingers curl around the metal handle of the basket. “It’s always been us. I helped him through getting over you and you’re not allowed to suddenly reappear like nothing ever happened,” there’s a pregnant silence that falls between them. “I love him.” Baekhyun wants to cry.

 Maybe even laugh.

 Or some weird mixture of the two because – _Chanyeol and Kyungsoo._ Kyungsoo wanted them to be a thing – an item; having matching jumpers at Christmas and holding hands.”

 “Chanyeol – he, you guys are _friends._ You even had some weird foreign boyfriend growing up. I can’t believe this.” Baekhyun says with a scoff.

“Well, believe it!” Kyungsoo snaps and steps around Baekhyun, “We’re going to get together. You’ll see. And maybe when you do, you can look back on this moment and realise that Chanyeol doesn’t want some drugged-up singer.” Those words sting. Kyungsoo turns his back and walks away. Baekhyun feels blindsided. Why did he never see this coming? Was this premeditated? Did Kyungsoo plan this from when Baekhyun left? Why does he feel so betrayed?

“Hey, there you are!” Kris jumps out in front of him, holding an armful of food with a grin. “Look at these? I never realised how cheap chips are out here, they have a buy one get one free so -,”

“– are you done?” Baekhyun doesn’t mean to snap at Kris. He doesn’t but he does anyway. Kris gets the message and drops the food into the cart. “Let’s just hurry up and get out of here, I don’t want to be recognised -,”

“– Is that _Byun Baekhyun?!”_

_‘Model, singer and actor Byun Baekhyun was seen in Pismo beach earlier today at a local super-mart. Sources say…’_

Kyungsoo turns the t.v. with too much force as his thumb bashes into the minus button before throwing the remote onto the sofa. Chanyeol looks up at Kyungsoo from the other side of the table with curious eyes. Kyungsoo wasn’t exactly an open book, Chanyeol has always thought. He was closed off and guarded and only let those he truly trust into his heart. For some reason Chanyeol never really had to break them those walls. Kyungsoo just opened up and let him in.

“Everything… everything okay, Soo?” Chanyeol says softly. Kyungsoo catches his eye and gives a small smile. It seems genuine, with the way his lips turn up so effortlessly.

“I’m good.” He pushes some pasta onto his fork and shoves it in his mouth.

“Then why did you turn down the T.V. like that?” even though they always sit on the floor and eat, Kyungsoo wanted to change it up; sit at a table with a small candle flickering pathetically between them both. It wasn’t unusual for them to eat like this, seeing as Jongin was lazy and hated setting the table. “I enjoy the news.” Added the last part with a small pout.

Stabbing the meatball on his plate, Kyungsoo holds Chanyeols gaze. “It had Baekhyun on it,” Kyungsoo factly states and tips his head to the side with a slight frown. “Do you want to watch Baekhyun or something? I thought you both weren’t even friends.”

“We aren’t but. I mean,” Chanyeol flicks the meatball to the other side of his plate and plays with the strings of spaghetti with his fork, “you’ll always have feelings for your first love, right?” Kyungsoos face goes blank for a split second. Like he’s trying to process those words, like he doesn’t actually know what to say and the clogs in his brain are spinning around aimlessly.

“I… you like him? Even after he left you?” Kyungsoo says after a beat of silence. Gripping the fork tighter, his eyes turn cold. “He… He hurt you. Time over time, don’t you remember? All those nights spent crying and you love him? Still?”

“Baekhyun was my first love. My first everything.” The candle goes out and the sound of a fork dropping echoes in the living room. Looking up, Kyungsoo is pushing back his chair with it scraping against the ground. He’s not looking at Chanyeol.

“I just realised, I need to go.”

“Go?” Chanyeol says, “You haven’t even finished your food.” Kyungsoo gives a small smile before walking towards the door. “Is everything okay?”

“Its fine, Yeollie. I just forgot I had something important to do.” Kyungsoo grabs his shoes and keys. He looks like he’s about to step towards the door but he freezes before turning his head around. “You… you trust me, right?” Chanyeol blinks. “Because we’re friends. And you… you trust me, right?”

Nodding slowing, Chanyeol brings the fork filled with spaghetti up to his lips. “Yeah. I – I do.”

 

 

 

“Okay, so,” Kris tosses his phone across the room and watches it land on the sofa with a soft thud. He looks resigned and much older when like this: raking his fingers through his hair with an expression that says more or less says, _Byun Baekhyun, you are the **worst.**_ “Junmyeon said that since people know you’re here, there’s no way we can go out without _more_ back up.” Baekhyun can’t help but groan. “I mean, you would know that but you haven’t answered his calls.” Kris adds as an afterthought.

“But I wanted to go out tonight,” Baekhyun sprawls himself out of the couch with a pout, almost kicking the table as he does it. “I can’t stay in. I want to go out, I’ve been stuck in here for a _month._ ” Kris doesn’t look sympathetic, in all honesty, he looks annoyed with his brows furrowed to together and his narrowed into slits. He looks a lot older like this.

“Whose fault was that?” Baekhyun lets out a loud groan uttering the words, ‘ _fuck you,’_ as he buries his head into the pillow. “Look, maybe tomorrow when there’s more of us, you can. But for now, we stay in.” Failing his arms and legs like a child, Baekhyun lets out a groan.

“But,” he final sits up to see Kris taking a seat on the armchair with a more than disinterested look at Baekhyun and whatever the _hell_ he was going to say, “Myeonie doesn’t _have_ to know, right?” It wouldn’t be the first time he’s gone against Junmyeons orders and it wouldn’t be the last either.

Kris sighs, “Baekhyun…” the younger rubs his hands together before clasping them with a desperate look across his face. He _needed_ this. His head felt like it was spinning after the talk with Kyungsoo that he will _never_ forget. Baekhyun needed this; he needed to be in a packed club, drinking cheap watered down drinks and maybe move on. “God – _why_ do you _now_ have to decide you don’t want to be a recluse?”

“Just because!” Baekhyun yells, knowing he’d got his way from the way Kris looks ever so defeated by Baekhyuns infamous puppy-dog eyes. “I’ll get dressed, you call a cab!” He doesn’t look back as he sprints through the house, almost tripping up the stairs and heading straight for the bathroom. What he needed, Baekhyun decided, was a good shower. Was to wash off this day and maybe find someone to fuck – just for the night. Nothing serious. Back in New York, he hooked up _a lot._

But back then, he was Byun Baekhyun, international star. Right now, he’s Byun Baekhyun, a cringing mess. Pushing those self-deprecating thoughts aside, he stares in the mirror.

(A good shower and facial will make the new me, he thinks with a soft smile, running his fingers through his brown hair.)

 

 

 

The club is packed. Really, _really_ packed.

There’s neon lights; the smell of spilt drinks mixed with sweat; and sweaty bodies everywhere and Baekhyun couldn’t think of a better place to be. He was in his element dressed in skin tight jeans and an even _tighter_ top – (Kris had mentioned he looked something akin to a ‘rent boy.’ Baekhyun had smiled, with his thumbs up,) – he felt at home. Pushing through the crowd, the get to the bar where stacks of alcohol sat sit quaintly, Kris leans against the surface.

“So,” Baekhyun yells over the thumping music. “What’s the plan?” Kris pulls a face. Baekhyun can’t help but roll his eyes, shifting on the balls of his feet. It’s surprising no one had recognised him coming in.

“What d’you mean, ‘ _what’s the plan?’_ we’re having a drink or two then leaving!” he yells back, frowning. “My job is on the line here Baekhyun, if something is to happen to you -,” Baekhyun waves of the concern before slapping the surface to get the bartenders’ attention. “Seriously Baekhyun -,”

“– loosen up, Kris.” Baekhyun smiles kindly at the man in front of him. Tall with soft features and a killer jawline. “Two sex on the beaches.” He says, leaning on the bar with a seductive smile. Kris yanks him back with a stern face.

“I need this,” Baekhyun says a little too angrily with a slight shrill to his voice. “I need a hook up, alright Kris?” There’s a glint in the olders’ eye with the way he examines Baekhyuns face.

“That guy said something to you right?” Kris says loudly, with a slight chuckle. “Back in the mart, that guy said something to you to make you want to come out?” Baekhyun isn’t an open book but when he is, Kris is able to read him so well.

“He loves Chanyeol. I have no chance.” The sight of two brightly coloured drinks being placed in front of them makes Baekhyun reach for it quickly and swallow as humanly possible. “Kyungsoo, he’s – that’s him, who loves Chanyeol. And he called me a drugged up singer.” He likes the taste of this drink; it’s slightly tarty but fruity.

“Don’t hook up with someone because you’re hurt, Baekhyun. It’ll hurt more.” Kris is right. He’s always right but right now, Baekhyun doesn’t want him to be right and the sight of swirling bodies and the sound of thumping bass is all he wants to think about, not whether or not Kyungsoo had confessed or whether he had and Chanyeol is considering it.

“Order me more drink.”

“Fine,” Kris huffs loudly. “But I’ll get us a table, alright? I don’t want to somehow lose you in here.” True to his word, Kris pushes through the crowd toward the V.I.P looking area. Baekhyun orders the drinks, yelling out to of the same before turning to see Kris going up through with a larger man who settles him. Kris waves to him, from what he can see. (Well, Baekhyun _assumes_ it Kris. From the tall, looming hand that appears in the air.)

Turning, the drinks are there and Baekhyun somehow stumbles towards the booths, is let in without any trouble. It’s quieter here, Baekhyun thinks as he slides Kris drink over the table. He leans back on the sofa and enjoys the way it feels against his back.

“We’re going to sit here? All night?” Kris gives him a pointed look as he settles back against the seat. “Get some cute guys and girls. I’m not fussy, you know me.” It’s not really that much of a question. It’s more of demand because Kris is rolling his eyes but shifting out of the booth with a deep sigh, probably mumbling profanities under his breath as he goes towards the velvet rope and bodyguard.

By the time Kris is gone, another figure shows itself and comes into view as Kyungsoo walking down the long strip of walkway. Baekhyun watches how Kyungsoo stares at him pointedly as he stops mid-walk before backtracking and slipping into the booth with something akin to a smirk across his face.

“Leave.” Baekhyun deadpans and Kyungsoo lets out a small laugh. “I mean it. Leave.”

“I see,” Kyungsoo says lowly with a small nod as he leans back against the seat that smirk widening on his face. “You’re still threatened about Chanyeol then. You’ve been thinking about what I’ve said.” Baekhyun needs a drink. _All_ of his drink to be exact.

“Why are you here?” Baekhyun says. “What do you want?” Kyungsoo shrugs.

“I want to make it clear that Park Chanyeol is off limits to you, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo grins. “Go near him and I’ll do something I’ll regret.”

“Like?” Baekhyun says and Kyungsoo is going to say something but the sound of people approaching catches his attention instead. Kris is a _great_ bodyguard.

“You got them all Kris.” One catches his eye; small with cute eyes and an even _cuter_ smile. That, Baekhyun thinks as he steps towards the small boy, is his conquest. That’s when he realises Kyungsoo is still there, turning around to yell at him, he’s gone. Like he was never there at all. Baekhyun turns back to small crowd that smile and ask him questions while Kris gives him a disappointed look.

Baekhyun will care tomorrow when he doesn’t feel as betrayed or as sad.

 

 

Ten years ago, Byun Baekhyun had a dream.

The dream was simple; Baekhyun would become a teacher and Chanyeol would maybe take over his parents’ restaurant and they’d live a long, happy life together.

Ten years ago, Baekhyun realised that he didn’t want that.

 He realised that this town was too small, the people knew everything and anything about each other. Baekhyun realised that, stupidly, he’d hadn’t been pushing himself as much as he could have been. Maybe running off to New York with less than five hundred dollars and the promise being onto of the world wasn’t a good idea. Baekhyun suddenly had a new dream; to be the best of the best with Chanyeol by his side. They’d live in a penthouse in Manhattan with that tiny town left behind and it just be the two of them.

And maybe it was a reach, because Chanyeol was modest; never needing too much, never asking for anything. Baekhyun was everything but. He wanted everything, he wanted the fast life. And maybe that’s where it went wrong.

Baekhyun tries not to think about it so much.

(But that’s all he can think about because he’s drunk and at the same time, he feels like he’s flying. There’s hands over his body, a flashing light and he’s sudden laid down with eyes raking all over him. He misses Chanyeol.)


End file.
